bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
P.A.N.Z.E.R.
Ok, it's basically a T.A.N.K. (Meta07's Conception) but still... The P.A.N.Z.E.R. ('P'opular 'A'nd 'N'otorious 'Z'eppelin of 'E'ternal 'R'ampage) is a Multi-Part semi-blimp which has 5000 HP on its core part, and moves as fast as a Red Bloon. The P.A.N.Z.E.R. has 2 parts (actually 3) not visible when observed top-down like this, but they can still be hit if done right. Parts Hierarchy The P.A.N.Z.E.R.'s parts hierarchy is as follow: *The Hull (Core Part): 5,000 HP **The Turret: 2,000 HP (mostly only hitable with attacks from above like mortars, Monkey Aces, Bloonsday Devices Micro, Stealth Monkeys (because she stalks),... **The Gun: 1,500 HP **The Engine: 800 HP (invisible, 20% chance to hit the Engine instead of The Hull if the bullet hits the Hull from the back, or 40% chance to penetrate through the hull and also damage the Engine if the back part of the Hull is attacked from above). **2 Tracks: 1000 HP each (invisible, but you have 30% chance to hit the track instead of the hull if you attack the hull from the sides) Armor If you shoot the hull from its front, its front armor will have an Absolute Defense of 4 HP, making all projectiles that deals 4 HP damage or less to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons will be completely negated (and something as strong as a MOAB Mauler will only deal 6 HP damage)! Ouch! The sides of the hull has an AD of 2 HP, but the back of the hull doesn't have AD at all, so it's recommended to attack there! The turret also has an AD of 1 HP, but all the other parts of the tank doesn't have AD! Attacks *The main gun of the tank can randomly choose to shoot either AP (Armor-Piercing) shells or HE (High-Explosive) shells. **If it shoots AP shells, it'll deal 50 HP damage to a single tower. **If it shoots HE shells, it'll deal only 30 HP damage, but also explodes in a small radius (as big as a Bomb Tower's bomb)! *It also has 2 mini machineguns on the turret (if you look really closely to the picture, you can see them!), those guns only deal 1 HP damage each, but they always shoot in streams of 35 bullets, 7 bullets each second (making the shooting spree lasts 5 seconds). These guns can't be damaged whatsoever though! Parts' Roles *If you manage to disable one of the tracks, the P.A.N.Z.E.R. will stop moving. *If you manage to disable the engine, the P.A.N.Z.E.R. will also stop moving, but its hull will also lose 25 HP per second for the next 20 seconds, because the engine burnt! *If you somehow manage to disable the turret first without disabling the gun, the turret won't be able to spin and thus the gun can only shoot straightforward. *If you disable the gun, obviously it can't shoot anymore. Trivia *"Panzer" means "tank" in German. *PANZER...VOR! *Its design is based off the Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausführung E Tiger I, or atleast it's what I had in mind when I started drawing it. :S The tank is also more commonly written as PzKpfw VI Ausf. E Tiger I, or just PzKpfw VI Tiger,... or just the "Tiger" tank as we call it. *The BGM of its fight is the legendary Катю́ша. (The anime version, because the original didn't sound good enough. XP) (Don't worry, the language is still Russian!) *I just create the blimp... panzer... whatever... You can use it freely and decide where it'll spawn. *I actually had to spherize the pic a bit so it doesn't look so square. :S *I think Panzerlied and 1PLDK can be good candidates for its BGM too... Meta07 (talk) 07:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Capital Blimps Category:Semi-blimps Category:Bloons With AD Category:References